Arriving at the Moon Base
This is how Arriving at the Moon Base goes in Omega's Final Battle. warriors enter the Slideways Teleporter to enter the Moon Base Mac notices Wes and Eric Mac Grimborn: Wes, Eric. Wesley Collins: Guys, it's good to see you. P.I.X.A.L.: But what are you doing here? Eric Myers: Well, we got a call that said to meet at the Moon Base. Mac Grimborn: Skylor, as you know, we already met the Silver Guardians. Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, and his partner, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Skylor: And the Red Turbo Ranger.... arrives Skylor: T.J. Johnson. T.J.: Please, just call me, T.J. Faith: And that is Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Andros: Glad you could join us all the way from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: And that's the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.... arrives Twilight Sparkle: Carter Grayson. Mac Grimborn: Oh, and there's Leo Corbett, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.... arrives Mac Grimborn: And Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger. arrives Zane: What is going on? Andros: We were all assembled by a Veteran Ranger, our leader for this mission. Ronin: Leader? leader is revealed as Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger Mac Grimborn: Faith, meet Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Power Ranger. Faith: The leader of the Zeo Power Rangers? Ocellus: He's a legend. Tommy Oliver: Thanks for coming on short notice. Nya: What's going on? The call sounded urgent. Tommy Oliver: I was hoping this day would never come. Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil Machine Empire. Mac Grimborn: What? looks worried Mac Grimborn: We helped you and the other Zeo Rangers defeat them years ago. Tommy Oliver: We've defeated their leaders, but some of their generals managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years. They've finally regrouped their forces and are amassing on Equestria, preparing... to launch an invasion. Iron Baron: How are we going to stop them? Andros: In this. the remote and reveals the Astro Megaship Mark II I present the Astro Megaship Mark II, fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, the fastest spaceship in the galaxy. Faith: Mac, this mission is dangerous, but we cannot force you to go. What are you going to do? Mac Grimborn: I don't know anything about spaceships, or the Machine Empire, but I'll go whether I must to protect Equestria. Wesley Collins: Same goes for us. Carter Grayson: Count me in. T.J.: It's not even a question. Andros: Then it's settled. Tommy Oliver: Let's do this. Faith: Jason's shuttle has arrived. go out and see Jason's shuttle inside, we see Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Tommy Oliver: Jason. Jason Lee-Scott: You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you? Mac Grimborn: I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all. Jason Lee-Scott: You didn't think I would do this without the new Gold Ranger, did you? shakes his head they enter the Astro Megaship Mark II cut to the tomb of the Omega as Venjix gives a speech General Venjix: Ever since the Power Rangers and their friends destroyed the Machine Empire, we have been forced to wander the stars in hiding! Gerrok: That's right! General Venjix: But no more! Cogs cheer General Venjix: With the Omega, the Destructor, the Bringer of Doom, on our side, we will be able to rebuild the Machine Empire, and have revenge on those who destroyed our illustrous leader, King Mondo! Cogs cheer and raise their fists then see the Astro Megaship Mark II as it cuts inside Faith: I have contacted Cole Evans at Turtle Cove and Rocky at Angel Grove. They will be here as soon as they can. Tommy Oliver: Good. Alpha 7: It's all ready, Tommy. Tommy Oliver: I'll let Mac take care of this one. Mac Grimborn: Let's get started. on the holo-vision As you know, the Machine Empire emerged from darkness, and conspired with the Omega to invade Equestria. But we, Tommy, and the other Zeo Rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion by destroying their leader, King Mondo, and most of the Empire with him, but now, the last suviving members of the Machine Empire have regrouped under the command of General Venjix and are gathering at the tomb of the Shapeshifters. notices digging tools as the Cogs are digging Eric Myers: Looks like they're digging something there. Mac Grimborn: Impossible. Wesley Collins: Well, what would they want on the moon? Mac Grimborn: The Omega. his throat Years ago, when the Overlord was defeated, the Omega was buried underground of Manehattan. Andros: But I spent the last few years trailing General Venjix. Just recently, he discovered the hidden location of the Omega's grave. Jason Lee-Scott: If the Machine Empire resurrects the Omega, they're gonna have more than enough power to conquer Equestria. Faith: Omega will fight his final battle! Mac Grimborn: Then let's stop them, on Equestria. We're the only chance the galaxy has. nod in agreement